Esmeralda
by DraInu
Summary: Los hombres lobo y los vampiros no se llevan, ¿verdad? El vampiro debe estar perdido... Sí, en definitiva. Tomarry. Slash. AU. Harry Potter x Tom Riddle.
1. Uno

Suspiró cansado. Odiaba la nueva rutina que Dumbledore la había puesto, era tan pesada y exagerada, ¿veinte vueltas? ¡Ni su padre podía aguantar tanto! Se tiró en su cama volviendo a suspirar, ¿qué iba a hacer? El estúpido vejete era el Alfa, y no quería que cambiara.

—¡Harry! ¡No te acuestes en tu cama lleno de sudor! —regañó su madre desde la cocina.

El nombrado se levantó de un bufido. Hacía mucho calor, tal vez debía meterse a bañar. Un pequeño escalofrío bajó por su columna. No le agradaba mucho mojarse, pero si no lo hacía su madre se enojaría mucho... ¡Lo pondría a dormir en la alfombra! Agarró su toalla y la metió al baño que se encontraba en su habitación mientras buscaba su pijama en alguno de los cajones para después hacer lo mismo con ella.

Miró por la ventana un minuto, metiéndose en sus propios pensamientos en un momento. Albus Dumbledore ya estaba casi en el lecho de muerte, eso significaba problemas, su manada deberá conseguir un nuevo alfa, y eso sólo quedaba una opción: James Potter. Suponía que ése era el gran problema.

Su padre siempre ha sido el mejor de la manada, el futuro alfa. Pensó el ojiverde mientras se sentaba en la silla frente al escritorio que tenía en su habitación, sin dejar de ver por la ventana. Cuando su padre se convirtiera en el líder todo su mundo se destruiría, la gente empezaría a verlo con otros ojos y empezaría a tener expectativas de él... ¡Más de las que ya tenía! Con la estúpida supuesta profecía que se había hecho, ¡a él no le importaba! Sólo quería vivir, no guiar a un grupo de hombres lobos. Ni siquiera tenía una idea de cómo traería paz a la manada.

Vio el movimiento danzante de los árboles que se encontraban a las orillas de su territorio, no era una danza provocada por el suave silbido del aire.

Se paró precipitadamente y enfocó su mirada en aquel lugar donde las ramas se movían. Había algo ahí. No, no era algo, era _alguien_. Miró fijamente el árbol más sobresaliente del lugar, justo en una de las ramas más gruesas se encontraba un joven acostado, mirando el cielo. Él no era licántropo, lo sabía, ¡se notaba a kilómetros! La pálida piel y los hermosos ojos rojos que ahora se fijaban en él, sonriendo con burla.

El individuo sonrió mientras inspeccionaba el alma de Harry, o, al menos, eso pensaba que hacía. Debía admitir que el hombre parecía guapo, ¿será aún más de cerca? Se encogió de hombros mentalmente, lo importante ahí era que ese vampiro se encontraba fuera de los límites establecidos. Estaba en su territorio.

Se levantó dispuesto a decírselo a su padre. Conocía demasiadas historias como para saber que los vampiros eran peligrosos. Miró por última vez el árbol, pero esta vez ya no había alguien disfrutando del cielo, ahora la rama se encontraba completamente sola. Se quedó petrificado, ¿y si era un espía? Era muy bien sabido la gran guerra que tenían los suyos con los colmilludos.

Parpadeó muchas veces mirando el mismo lugar. Tal vez sólo estaba perdido, un vampiro perdido no significaba peligro, ¿no?

Se encogió de hombros nuevamente, sólo que esta vez de manera física, y se metió al mero infierno para poder quitarse el sudor del cuerpo.


	2. Dos

—Cariño, ¿quieres comer? —preguntó Lily Potter una vez que cerró la puerta tras él— Pareces cansado...

—Lo estoy —aseguró dirigiéndose a su habitación sin ningún preámbulo.

—¡Eh! ¿Eso es un no? —preguntó gritando levemente. Harry sólo bufó azotando su puerta y aventándose a su cama— ¡Bájate de la cama! —gruñó su madre. El menor puso los ojos en blanco, esperaba que no se volviera una costumbre.

Se esperó tres suspiros más para levantarse de su cama. Su cuerpo le dolía a horrores, Dubledore le hizo hacer diez vueltas más sólo por llegar cuarenta y tres segundos tarde. ¡Cuarenta y tres segundos! Estaba totalmente loco, ¡y él no había dado ni una!

Se estiró suavemente ya parado, lo único positivo era que ya no hacía tanto calor, eso no le impidió quitarse la playera mientras se volvía a estirar, por alguna razón sus músculos no dolían cuando lo hacía. Suspiró aliviado. Le gustaba mucho el aire que impactaba en su rostro cuando corría alrededor del pequeño pueblo. Hogwarts siempre había sido tan tranquilo y adorable, con el lado negro a un lado y el hermoso bosque en el que vivía su manada... ¡Pero no le gustaba el dolor de sus piernas después de la cuarta vuelta! Algunas veces realmente quería que el vejete muriera, mínimo su padre le podría a combatir en vez de correr.

Vio nuevamente movimiento. El mismo árbol de la última vez, en la misma rama. Fijó su vista en el hermoso hombre que balanceaba sus piernas con una sonrisa en su rostro, una sonrisa burlesca. Harry pensó que era algo extraño que el vampiro se perdiera dos veces en el mismo lugar.

Esta vez decidió sentarse en el marco de su ventana para mirarlo con más facilidad. No sabía porqué lo hacía, se supone que le debía ir a decir a su padre de inmediato, pero algo en los ojos rojos del contrario le impedían hacerlo, esa sonrisa le paralizaba en su lugar y aquella piel le llamaba como una sirena a un marinero. Era asombroso.

El hombre llevó su dedo índice a sus labios, indicando que guardara cualquier sonido que pudiera salir de sus labios. Harry simplemente frunció el ceño, quedándose ahí viendo como el desconocido se balanceaba con armonía, como si no estuviera en terrenos enemigos.

Así pasaron tres medios de hora, mirándose el uno al otro sin hacer algo más, Harry cuidando al desconocido y el vampiro mirándolo con burla.


	3. Tres

Y ahí se encontraba otra día más, viendo por la ventana para observar a un completo desconocido que se encontraba nuevamente desafiando sus territorios, ¿qué los vampiros no tenían sus propios terrenos? Según le contaron en su clase de historia, ellos tenían la parte más fría de Hogwarts, hasta la otra punta de donde ellos vivían, aunque, bueno, sólo eran especulaciones.

Miró nuevamente al ojirojo antes de volver a sumergirse en sus pensamientos, claro que esto no pudo pasar gracias a la pequeña seña del contrario. Le estaba saludando. Harry frunció el ceño cuando se encontró correspondiendo el gesto, no quería seguirle la corriente al estúpido ése, ¿por qué su cuerpo pensaba todo lo contrario?

" _¿Qué haces?_ " leyó los labios del contrario, unos labios ligeramente rosados que contrastaban con el de su pálida piel.

" _Nada._ " fue lo único que pudo contestar. No debía fraternizar con el enemigo, ¿verdad?

El hombre se encogió de hombros y apuntó al cielo con su dedo índice, como queriendo hacer referencia a algo importante.

" _Luna llena._ "

Al leer eso se paralizó. Genial, ahora el enemigo sabía que había algo mal en él. Bufó molesto antes de cerrar con molestia la ventana y dirigirse al baño a asearse.

Tenía suficiente con las miradas de miedo ede sus compañeros como para que alguien que no era de su manada conociera su problema, no era su culpa no ser como los demás licántropos. Cómo quisiera ser normal, pero no podía, algo en él no lo dejaba... y no sabía qué era. Estaba seguro que Albus Dumbledore sí lo sabía, pero no se dignaba a decirlo, ¡y lo más seguro era que se lo llevara a la tumba! El desgraciado viejo, le quería, algo, pero odiaba el misterio.

No era como si él hubiera deseado ser diferente.


	4. Cuatro

Acomodó su escritorio sin prestarle atención a la insistente mirada que tenía observando todos sus movimientos. Habían pasado dos días desde la luna llena y Harry no quería volver a ver al vampiro, no cuando éste se podía burlar fácilmente de su condición. Justo como los demás. No soportaría que un completo extraño lo hiciera.

Acomodó los pergaminos en el cajón derecho mientras que los libros decidió ponerlos en una repisa. Su madre se había enojado esa mañana cuando entró a su habitación y tropezó con algunas ropas que se encontraban en el camino. Ahora debía acomodar todo, aunque para él no estaba nada desacomodado, sabía dónde encontrar cada una de las cosas que había dentro, eso no era desacomodo, ¿no?

Decidió recoger la ropas que se encontraba en el piso, pero, justo cuando estaba agachado para agarrar la primera prenda, sus libros decidieron querer encontrarse con el piso. Levantó su mano y detuvo la caída sosteniéndolos en el aire, su madre lo mataría si le hiciera algo a los libros. No hizo falta más de unos segundos para que acomodara sus libros nuevamente en la repisa, poniéndoles un hechizo para que no volvieran a caer.

Suspiró cansado, no quería seguir arreglando su habitación, se encontraba más que bien antes. Levantó su mirada y miró hacia la ventana, encontrándose con un excéntrico vampiro que se encontraba mirando su demostración de poder. Genial.

El de cabellos negros sonrió con sadismo antes de levantar su pulgar, felicitándole por esa demostración. Como si estuviera orgulloso de eso. Harry frunció el ceño -cosa que ya se empezaba a hacer costumbre-, sus padres siempre lo regañaron cuando lo hacía, como si fuera un pecado.

La sonrisa floreció entre sus labios, no quería detenerla, era la primera vez que no lo regañaban por hacer algo, ¡Merlín! Sólo les faltaba regañarle por respirar.

Se acercó un poco más a la ventana y se recargó en ella, mirando al vampiro con curiosidad. Era extraño que alguien se comportara diferente con él... Que lo trataran _bien_. Sus ojos se llenaron de pequeñas lágrimas, sorprendiendo al lejano, quien rápidamente lo miró con preocupación.

" _¿Qué pasa?_ " preguntó el vampiro dejando de balancear sus piernas para prestarle atención.

Se veía realmente preocupado.

" _Nada_."

Harry negó con la cabeza, sonriendo aún más. Le habían dicho que los vampiros eran malos, que no tenían sentimientos, pero los errores ocurren, ¿no?


	5. Cinco

Harry llegó a su casa cansado. Ese día habían sido treinta y cinco vueltas sin descanso, Dumbledore dijo que era mejor ir elevando con el pasar del tiempo para que la fortaleza fuera mayor, pero no le dio importancia.

—Harry, cariño...

No le prestó atención a su madre, quien se encontraba en la cocina con una pequeña hoya de comida en manos.

—No, gracias, no quiero comer —respondió subiendo las escaleras y entrando corriendo a su habitación, mirando por su ventana hacia el gran árbol que se encontraba a lo lejos.

Miró su despertador, faltaban cinco minutos para que llegara. Tal vez, si se bañaba rápido, saliera a las ocho en punto, justo a la hora que él llegaba.

Decidió arriesgarse, desvistiéndose y entrando corriendo al baño con la toalla en mano. Ya habían pasado cuatro semanas desde la primera vez que se encontró al apuesto joven balanceando sus piernas en una gran rama. Cuatro semanas desde que su costumbre de verlo a través de los metros que los separaban. Sólo hacían pequeñas pláticas sin importancia, pláticas sencillas ya que les era imposible poder entender una frase larga o palabras complicadas sin poder oírlas... pero eso no les impedía verse.

Sus sonrisas se habían hecho más constantes hacia el vampiro, mientras que el ojirojo dejaba de sonreírle con burla, dando paso a un poco de cariño. Le agradaba ver al joven, su pecho se llenaba de calidez aún cuando las noches empezaban a darle la bienvenida al invierno. No sabía porqué, pero todos los días tenía la necesidad de verlo.

Salió de la regadera mientras se secaba el cuerpo, mirando a su alrededor para buscar su pijama, ¿por qué no estaba su pijama dentro del baño? ¡Ni su ropa interior!

—Maldición —gruñó como todo un lobo. Necesitaba salir de su habitación para agarrar sus cosas, tal vez no había llegado. Asintió y se amarró la toalla en su cadera.

Rezó para que así hubiera sido mientras salía del cuarto de baño hacia el mueble donde tenía su ropa, abriéndolo para agarrar el pijama que usaría. Hasta que sintió una mirada en su espalda, causándole un escalofrío.

Dio una mirada hacia atrás y se encontró con el vampiro mirándolo con una sonrisa burlesca, casi deseosa, el sonrojo no tardó en aparecer en su rostro mientras miraba al de ojos azules con reproche, era como si... Alto, ¿azules?

Se acercó a la ventana curioso, sin importarle sólo tener una toalla que le tapara de ojos curiosos, ojos como los del vampiro, quien frunció el ceño ante la repentina atención que recibía.

" _Tus ojos._ " aclaró señalándose a sí mismo para que pudiera entender más fácil.

" _¿Qué?_ "

" _Azules._ "

Tras eso el mayos lució sorprendido antes de invocar un espejo sin varita -cosa que sorprendió al azabache, pensaba que sólo él y Dumbledore podían hacerlo-, el vampiro vio su reflejo y, sin decir, nombrar o mencionar algo, se despidió con la mano y se fue.

Harry se empezó a decepcionar, antes de ver cómo volvía a aparecer y señalaba una cajita, la cual dejó en el tronco del árbol sólo para volverse a ir.


	6. Seis

—¡Vamos, Harry! —gritó su padre mientras trotaba a un lado de él.

—Yo... Yo te alcanzo —contestó mientras se recargaba en un árbol para descansar y tomar algo de aire.

—Oh, vamos, ¿ya te cansaste? —se burló James Potter mirando a su hijo.

—Ah, créeme... si tú... si tú llevaras las vueltas que yo no... no dirías nada —balbuceó sentándose en la tierra mientras levantaba la cabeza para que el aire le refrescara con más facilidad el cuello.

—Exagerado —acusó el mayor parándose frente a su hijo—, ¿cuántas vueltas llevas?

—Treinta.

James miró a su hijo con el ceño fruncido.

—Vaya, que aguante tienes —murmuró empezando a trotar otra vez—... ¡Nos vemos en la casa!

Harry bufó viendo al alfa irse para salir del bosque. Su padre a penas llevaba dos vueltas y ya se creía la gran cosa. Puso los ojos en blanco. Severus tenía razón, el estúpido de Potter era un presumido total... Alto, detente ahí, ¿quién carajos era Severus?  
Cerró los ojos para poder concentrarse. No había nadie llamado Severus en la manada, pero él estaba totalmente seguro de que conocía a un Severus, y que éste odiaba mucho a su padre.

Negó con la cabeza quitándose la idea de la mente y se paró deteniendo su actuación, por Merlín, su padre sí que era fácil de engañar. Miró hacia arriba, a la rama más gruesa de árbol y saltó hacia ella, dándose un impulso con su magia para poder alcanzar la rama. Una vez ahí miró por toda la longitud para poder encontrarse con la pequeña caja, la cual tenía un pequeño moño negro en ella, resaltando con el blanco del cubo.

La única vez que podía salir de casa sin estar constantemente vigilado -porque sí, parecía estúpido, pero no lo era- era cuando salía a correr, no muchos podían seguir su paso, así que simplemente Dumbledore lo esperaba en el lugar del entrenamiento, aunque dicho entrenamiento sólo era correr. No sabía porqué eran así solamente con él, tal vez se debía a la profecía, tal vez sólo le tenían miedo, ¿qué más daba? No podía hacer nada para cambiarlo.

Encogió la caja para poder guardarla en su bolsillo y, una ver hecho, saltó de la rama para seguir corriendo las dos vueltas que le faltaban y llegar temprano a casa.

Y así lo hizo. Dumbledore le felicitó por haber hecho un récord nuevo, para luego decirle que el próximo día serían cuarenta vueltas. Harry casi lo maldijo en ese momento, pero decidió no darle importancia y dirigirse a su casa fingiendo tranquilidad, si sus pequeños espías se daban cuenta que estaba apurado sospecharían que algo pasaba, y no quería tener una charla con el amable abuelo de Dumbledore.

Al llegar a su casa no tardó en correr hacia su habitación y cerrar su puerta tras él. Miró su despertador como era de costumbre y suspiró al saber que, por primera vez, había llegado temprano. Muy temprano. Se metería a bañar y esta vez no se le olvidaría su ropa.

Cuando salió del baño no tardó en tirarse en su cama mientras observaba la caja en sus manos. La abrió con cuidado y sacó un pequeño brazalete, muy, muy, muy pequeño...

—¡Oh! —murmuró cuando se dio cuenta de su estupidez. No era un brazalete, sino un anillo. Un hermoso anillo de una serpiente mordiéndose la cola... pobre serpiente.

Observó con detenimiento el anillo antes de dejarlo en su pecho mientras miraba el techo con impaciencia, no hasta que su reloj dio el típico "tic, tic" que daba cada hora.

Se levantó rápidamente después de agarrar el anillo y se acercó a la ventana, viendo como un ojiazul empezaba a balancear sus piernas en la rama. Cuando los zafiros se centraron en él una sonrisa apareció de forma instantánea en el rostro de los dos individuos. El vampiro le mandó un saludo que correspondió con ansias, pero no pudo hacer otra seña cuando el ojiazul le dijo que se pusiera el anillo. Cosa que hizo al instante, tratando de saber lo especial que tenía su nueva adquisición... pero no sintió nada.

Frunció el ceño y miró nuevamente al vampiro con curiosidad, esperando una explicación.

— _Hola_ —la voz aterciopelada resonó en su mente acogiendo su pecho en el paso, ¿qué carajos...?—. _Soy Tom Riddle, mi querida esmeralda._

Justo en ese momento el ojiazul inclinó su cabeza y extendió sus brazos de forma exagerada. En ese momento entendió para qué funcionaba el anillo.


	7. Siete

— _Pareces cansado, Esmeralda_ —habló Tom en su mente.

Harry miró hacia enfrente y sonrió con cariño, negando con la cabeza.

— _El estúpido del Alfa me está haciendo papilla_ —comentó riendo—, _y ya te he dicho que me llamo Harry._

— _Eres mi esmeralda_ —aseguró Riddle desde su rama—. _La pequeña esmeralda.._.

— _¡Tom!_ —chilló avergonzado el menor, haciendo reír al mayor— _Algunas veces eres detestable._

— _Oh, gracias. Eres la primera persona que me lo dice._

 _—¿Por qué? ¿Los tuyos sí te aguantan?_

— _Y me respetan_ —aclaró el mayor con autoridad.

Harry sólo pone los ojos en blanco antes de mirar fijamente al mayor, quien lo observaba como una hermosa joya la cual debía robar. Como un esmeralda.

— _¿Esmeralda?_ —preguntó cauteloso el mayor. Harry asintió mirando a los ojos del pelinegro— _¿Por qué no te afectan las lunas llenas?_

El chico se congeló por un momento, antes de decidir confiar en él.

— _No sé_ —contestó con sinceridad—, _papá dice que nadie sabe, pero estoy seguro que algo me esconden entre él y el Alfa. Algunas veces que también mamá..._

— _¿Por eso no tienes amigos?_

Harry miró fijamente al vampiro antes de suspirar y asentir con tristeza.

— _Me tienen miedo_ —declaró.

— _¿Por qué? Eres tan lindo e inteligente..._

— _Siempre pude hacer cosas que los demás licántropos no_ —se encogió de hombro—. _Magia sin varita, hablar con serpientes, la luna llena, mi resistencia, mi agilidad... ¡Joder! Hasta mi físico es distinto. Me ven como un monstruo, y no lo niego..._

— _Eres hermoso, Esmeralda_ —afirmó Tom sonriendo desde la distancia—. _Si se alejan de ti, si te tienen miedo, ¿qué más da? Ellos de lo pierden_ —comentó moviendo la mano como si estuviera alejando una mosca—. _Eres especial, ellos sólo te envidian._

Harry sonrió con calidez mirando a Tom con cariño. Todos los de su manada aseguran que todos los vampiros son malos, pero él se había dado cuenta que no todos eran así. No eran como Gellert Grindelwald, no entendía porqué tanto rencor cuando, en todas las guerras, tanto los hombres lobos como los vampiros tuvieron el mismo porcentaje en culpa.

Decidieron pasar unos minutos más hablando hasta que Tom se tuvo que ir como toda noche, dejando al azabache solo.


	8. Ocho

Se estiró levemente mientras se volvía a acurrucar en sillón. Ese era uno de los mejores días de su vida, esa sábado, no había escuela y Dumbledore había enfermado, eso significaba que tenía el día entero para poder descansar y reunir las energías que le había estado consumiendo con los entrenamientos y las pequeñas horas que compartía con Tom en la noche... ¡Arriba la holgazanería!

Siguió leyendo su libro con tranquilidad mientras jugaba con su anillo, su mamá había ido a cuidar al anciano de su Alfa mientras que su padre se encontraba dando una ronda por alguna parte de los terrenos, vigilando que no haya ningún vampiro o humano cerca del bosque. Nadie quería otra cría de humano llorando en su territorio, para nada, eso era muy estresante para todos. Se estremeció recordando el día que un pequeño muggle se había perdido dentro del bosque y no paraba de chillar. Su madre se había ofrecido a cuidarlo... ¡Estuvo toda la noche chillando! Era peor que mil ratones chillando al mismo tiempo. Tan agudo y horroroso.

—Harry —llamó su padre entrando a la casa con cansancio.

—¿Hmm? —preguntó sin levantar su mirada del libro.

—Dumbledore quiere hablar contigo —el ojiverde gruñó al oír el nombre, recibiendo una mirada asesina de su padre—. Ya te he dicho que no lo hagas, ¿qué pasa si alguien fuera de nosotros hubiera visto eso? ¡Debes ser más respetuoso, Harry!

—Padre, con todo respeto —empezó el menor cerrando su libro después de haberse aprendido la página—: Mi respeto se gana, no se regala.

—¿Y qué ha hecho Dumbledore que no merezca tu respeto? —espetó molesto James.

—Lo sabes muy bien —escupió levantándose del sillón y caminando con tranquilidad hacia su habitación—. No me gusta saber que no puedo ir a la tienda sin que un auror me persiga, o correr hacia mi propia casa sin conseguir una pequeña platica para ver si oculto algo.

—Harry, no es...

—Sí, no es lo que parece —siguió parándose frente a su habitación y volteando para ver a su padre—. Ahora, si me permites, seguiré fingiendo ignorancia mientras mi propio padre desconfía de mí, con permiso.

Entró a su habitación y cerró la puerta tras él, empezando a quitarse su pijama para luego ponerse algo más formal. Salió de su habitación tan rápido como entró, pero esta vez completamente cambiado, sin dejar su anillo, claro.

Salió de la casa sin prestar atención a las patéticas excusas que le decía su padre. Tenía que ir a la estúpidamente grande mansión de su Alfa para poder hablar con él, tal vez ya habían decidido que era una amenaza y ahora era enviado para ser eliminado.

" _Estúpido Potter, siempre tan impulsivo y estúpido, no sé cómo logró ser auror._ " las palabras empezaron a sonar tan externas dentro de su mente " _Y ese Dumbledore idiota, ¿quién se cree que es? ¡Me expulsa de la manada como si yo quisiera pertenecer a ella!_ "

" _Cariño, tranquila._ "

" _No, estoy harta... ¡Al fin me voy de ese lugar!... ¡Me sacó de mi propia manada!_ " chilló la mujer indignada " _Ese pedazo de..._ "

" _¡Hey! No quiero que mi hijo tenga el mismo lenguaje que tú._ " regañó el hombre mientras miraba a su mujer con reproche, segundos después el bebé en los brazos de la mujer empezó a llorar con potencia, alertando a la pareja " _No, cariño, todo está bien. Papá está aquí_."

" _Y mami también._ " murmuró la de azabache con voz cantarina, logrando tranquilizar al infante con tranquilidad " _Sí, pequeño Harry. Duerme, ya casi llegamos a casa de tío Sev..._ "

Su visión volvió como el impacto de un hechizo, sacándolo de sus pensamientos con tal brutalidad que se tuvo que agarrar de lo primero que encontró, lamentablemente era un hombre que caminaba cerca de él, que casi le da un golpe al ver de quien se trataba. Harry juró haber escuchado la palabra "fenómeno" antes de que el ciudadano se fuera enojado, casi asustado.

No tardó mucho en fingir que nada pasaba y seguir su camino, encontrándose en cuestión de segundo frente la casa de su _respetable_ Alfa.


	9. Nueve

—¿Señor? —preguntó Harry entrando a la habitación, dejando a la pequeña chica que le acompañó sola en el pasillo.

—Oh, Harry, mi muchacho —saludó el hombre sonriendo lo más que su dolor le dejó. El ojiverde casi sonríe al ver cuánto sufrimiento experimentaba el vegete—. Me alegro de verte... Ven, siéntate a mi lado.

El joven hizo lo que le pidió sin ninguna replica, casi aburrido por estar ahí o, más que nada, aburrido de la presencia que había ahí.

—Bueno, Harry, como ya sabes: quiero hablar contigo —el nombrado sólo asintió sin interés—. Me voy a morir, todos lo saben, por más que lo intentemos ocultar. Sé que no estás preocupado por eso, y lo entiendo. Sé que no te sientes cómodo en esta manada, Harry, pero debes entender que es por tu propia seguridad...

Harry bufó.

—Ya que, al parecer estamos sinceros, espero que entienda lo que voy a decir —decidió hablar Harry con algo de burla—. Se va a morir, bien, no me interesa, pero no trate de fingir que se preocupa por mí, todos sabemos que usted y toda la manada temen más por sí mismos que por mí.

—Muchas veces...

—No —interrumpió con frialdad—. Sé que lo que saldrá de su boca sólo serán mentiras y, se lo aseguro, estoy harto de ellas.

Dumbledore miró al ojiverde un largo segundo antes de suspirar y asentir con la cabeza, mostrándose derrotado.

—Bien, no trataré de ocultarte algo —empezó el mayor mirando con seriedad. Al Harry se le hizo raro no ver la sonrisa bonachona del mayor—. Sabes de la profecía, una parte, pero sabes de ella. No sé quién te lo dijo, pero creo que ya es hora de que sepas la verdad —Harry levantó una ceja ante eso, curioso por lo dicho—. Un pequeño niño, curiosamente descrito como tú, con un gran peso en tus hombros. Un vampiro, capaz de destruir por todo lo que has luchado... Harry, mi muchacho, debes tener cuidado con los vampiros. No confíes en ellos.

El nombrado simplemente asintió, dejando una expresión neutral en sus facciones. Dumbledore suspiró ante eso antes de volver a su antiguo papel y sonrió amigablemente, como un abuelo le sonríe a su sobrino.

—Espero volverte a ver, Harry —se despidió el mayor, levantando su brazo hacia la puerta donde minutos antes había llegado, señalando con su manos hacia la susodicha. El joven asintió despidiéndose y se levantó de su silla, saliendo de la habitación—. Y recuerda: No confíes en los vampiros.

Harry cerró la puerta con suavidad, dejando a su mente volar una vez estuvo lejos de la enorme mansión.


	10. Diez

Una voz melodiosa sonó a lo lejos con suavidad, como si el mismo sonido pudiera acariciarlo con cariño y amor. Conocía esa voz, no sabía quién era o de dónde provenía, pero sabía que esa voz le tranquilizaría por toda la vida. De pronto miró los ojos verdes frente a él, cabello lacio y hermosas pestañas largas. La señora le acariciaba con amor, un amor tan grande que dudó haber recibido en toda su vida, pero pudo definir algo más en la mirada.

El miedo se filtraba por aquellas verdosas iris, cosa que no tardó en contagiarse. No sabía porqué, pero quería que esa mujer no tuviera miedo. Quería gritarle lo fuerte que era, lo hermosa y lo poderosa... pero no podía, y eso le entristecía.

" _Tranquilo, cariño._ " susurró besando la frente. De un momento a otro sintió movimiento, no comprendió cómo no lo había sentido antes, pero no le dio importancia " _Todo estará bien. Mamá está aquí. Papá nos está ayudando. Severus viene en camino_."

Y, como si ésa fuera una llamada, un joven de cabellos negros se acercó a ellos con paso rápido, siendo recibido por una cálida sonrisa de la mayor.

" _¡Eileen!_ " murmuró el joven preocupado " _¿Qué está pasando?_ "

" _Protege a Harry, por favor, Severus._ " pidió extendiendo sus brazos. El ojinegro no tardó en sostener con cuidado al bebé " _Necesito ir con_ _Arcturus_ _..._ "

" _¿Y qué haré con Harry?_ "

" _Cuídalo. Dale el amor que yo no pude darle._ "

" _Leen, no digas eso..._ "

" _¡Nunca lo abandones!_ " gritó la mujer empezando a correr en dirección opuesta en la que antes caminaba " _¡Nos volveremos a ver, Severus!_ "

Despertó agitado, sentándose de golpe en su cama mientras se sostenía la cabeza con las manos en su frente, tratando de comprender todo lo que había pasado, pero ninguna buena idea le pasaba por su cabeza.

— _Despertaste, Esmeralda_ —oyó dentro de su mente, confundiéndole aún más por un momento—. _Estabas dormido, un mal sueño, supongo._

Miró hacia la ventana, encontrándose con los hermosos ojos azules fijos en él antes de ver cómo el mayor sonreía en la distancia, contagiando su sonrisa en tan sólo un segundo.

— _Un muy mal sueño_ —afirmó levantándose con cuidado para encaminarse hacia la ventana con dificultad.

— _¿Te sientes bien?_

— _Ahora lo estoy._

Tom sonrió de lado, dejándole saber lo complacido que estaba por la respuesta.

* * *

 _Muchas gracias a las personas que han dejado reviews, gracias por todo:3_


	11. Once

Se pasó la toalla por su cabello con cansancio antes de dejarla en el respaldo de su silla de madera y secarla con un movimiento de mano. Estaba haciendo las cosas sin notar la mirada fija que tenía clavada sobre él.

— _Tardaste_ —acusó el mayor susurrando dentro de su mente.

— _Fui a correr y se me hizo tarde_ —explicó encogiéndose de hombros.

— _¿Por qué? Usualmente eres puntual._

— _Sentí que estaba perdiendo mi físico, así que fui a hacer mi entrenamiento diario sin el vegete y, justo cuando voy regresando a cada, mi madre me detiene_ —se encogió de hombro mientras se acostaba en su cama, sin prestarle atención al mayor.

— _¿Por qué?_ —volvió a preguntar.

 _—Dumbledore empeoró, quería que le ayudara con mis habilidades._

 _—¿Y qué pasó? ¿Algo salió mal? Te ves más cansado de lo normal._

— _Trabajé mi físico después de unos días de no hacerlo y usé mi magia en grandes cantidades, ¡claro que estoy cansado!_ —balbuceó con ganas de llorar. Estaba tan cansado.

— _Oh..._

Se quedaron callados por un momento antes de que la esmeralda decidiera confiar nuevamente en Tom, mandando al diablo a las recomendaciones de su Alfa.

— _No le doy más de dos días de vida_ —aseguró con frialdad—, _aun usando mi magia no pude hacer mucho más que darle algunas horas para poder respirar._

 _—Por eso los tuyos están frente a su casa con..._

— _Velas. Sí. Se están despidiendo_ —Harry miró hacia la ventana y observó a su amigo—. _Nadie sabe qué hacer._

— _Supongo que es difícil perder a un líder..._

— _No es por eso_ —detuvo suspirando con tristeza—. _Mi padre será el próximo Alfa que rija la manada, pero el problema soy yo._

— _¿Esmeralda...?_ —preguntó con cuidado. El tiempo le había dicho que la situación de su pequeña joya era delicada.

 _—Pronto será mi cumpleaños número diecisiete._

Tom entendió todo.

— _El día que sabrán tu posición en la manada_ —murmuró el ojiazul pensativo—, _están esperando mucho de ti._

 _—Y, como siempre, no llegará._

Los dos se volvieron a quedar en silencio. Harry aprovechó ese momento para sentarse en el borde de la ventana y mirar la calle con la vista perdida, dejando que el silencio hable más que las palabras.

— _¿Confías en mí?_ —preguntó el pelinegro repentinamente. El menor levantó la mirada y observó al vampiro con curiosidad, Harry no lograba descifrar qué era lo que expresaba la mirada que estaba recibiendo, pero no le dio importancia, no parecía nada malo.

— _Ya sabes que sí, Tom_ —confirmó ignorando las palabras que le había dicho el viejo moribundo. Su querido Tom no era capaz de hacerle daño, lo sentía.

 _—Quiero llevarte a un lugar._

El azabache miró un largo tiempo al mayor, tratando de desenredar todos los pensamientos que tenía en la mente.

— _¿Cuándo?_ —terminó preguntando, sonriendo ante el hecho que estarían un poco más cerca.

— _Ese día te lo diré, estate preparado_ —murmuró guiñando un ojo con picardía—. _Confía en mí._

Y, después de esas palabras y esa sonrisa, desapareció como todas las noches.


	12. Doce

Dos días después tuvieron que pasar para que Tom se dignara a hablarle sobre su invitación. Mismo día que Dumbledore murió.

— _Así no tendrás a nadie que te detenga_ —dijo el mayor sonriendo mientras Harry bufaba y corría por las calles hasta llegar el límite de los territorios, quedando frente a un gran árbol.

—¿Tom? —preguntó al aire, tratando de ver sobre la enorme rama donde el vampiro solía sentarse.

Unas manos lo atacaron por atrás y le taparon los ojos. No tardó mucho tiempo para que una respiración acariciara su cuello con gentileza y, en vez de hacerlo temblar, sólo le hizo sonreír.

—Hola, Esmeralda —susurró con suavidad, bajando sus manos hasta llegar a su cintura, la cual terminó abrazando—. Muy lindo el sentirte.

Harry concordó con él.

—¿A dónde me llevarás? —preguntó el menor recargando su espalda en el pecho del ojiazul.

—Debes prometer que no le dirás a alguien —ordenó sin dejar su suave tono. Harry asintió—. Te llevaré a un lugar completamente mágico —aseguró destapando los ojos del menor para poder agarrar una de las manos del contrario.

El ojiverde sonrió correspondiendo el agarre, era agradable sentir la fría piel acariciando su mano, dejando un rastro ilógicamente caliente en el tacto.

Justo en el límite de los territorios Harry se detuvo, mirando hacia atrás con cuidado. Tom no tardó en apretar su mano con cariño, alentando a que se moviera.

—Es la primera vez que salgo de los territorios de la manada —susurró sin moverse en lo absoluto.

—No te pasará nada —afirmó el ojiazul sonriéndole—. Yo te cuido.

El azabache sonrió ante eso y, después de darle una pequeña mirada alrededor, decidió dar su primer paso fuera de Gryffindor. Tom le felicitó con una brillante sonrisa y Harry supo que podía ir a cualquier lugar tan sólo para recibir esa sonrisa.

—Ven —comentó el pelinegro después de un tiempo de caminata, acercándolo a sí mismo y tapándole los ojos—. Ya hemos llegado.

Harry oyó cómo el vampiro movió algo frente a ellos para luego sentir un pequeño empujón. Se obligó a caminar sintiendo detrás a Tom, aunque la mano curiosa que acariciaba su cintura no le pasaba desapercibida.

La mano que tapaba sus ojos fue retirada después de unos pasos más, acompañando a la otra a sujetar su cintura.

—Bienvenido a Slytherin —comentó Tom sonriendo.

La luz se filtraba por los árboles que cubrían al cielo, árboles demasiado verdes y frondosos para ser reales. Los vampiros caminaban con tranquilidad mientras hablaban entre sí, conviviendo en armonía.

—Es... hermoso —suspiró dejando que la calidez que desprendía el lugar le llenara.

Sintió a Tom en el hueco de su cuello.

—Lo sé —comentó riendo, antes de impregnarse del aroma ajeno.

—¿Cómo es que hay luz? —cuestionó mirando la poca luz que se filtraba— Es de noche...

—Hadas —contestó sonriendo—, solemos llevarnos bien. Ellas viven en las ramas de los árboles y nos dan luz, también nos protegen de los rayos del sol.

—Genial —suspiró. Se sentía como un sueño, o de esos cuentos que les contaban los padres a sus hijos, hasta que recordó algo—. ¿Tom?

—¿Esmeralda?

—¿No será raro que un licántropo entre a Slytherin?

—No se darán cuenta, no hueles a licántropo —contestó encogiéndose de hombros.

Harry parpadeó antes de agarrar su playera y olerla. Nunca se había dado cuenta de ese ligero gran detalle.

—¡Riddle!

—Oh, oh —susurró el mayor en su oído con un toque de broma. Harry rió por lo bajo ante eso.

—¡Saliste otra vez! ¿Quieres ocasionar una guerra o...? —el vampiro se quedó callado rápidamente al ver que su líder tenía compañía, pero eso no era lo que le importaba— Harry.

El menor frunció el ceño curioso. Esa voz la conocía, sin contar que el cabello negro hasta los hombros y los ojos más negros que la propia oscuridad le resultaban completamente familiares, demasiado como para dejarlo pasar.

—¿Tío Sev? —la pregunta salió mucho antes de que se diera cuenta que estaba en su mente.

El hombre se impresionó ante el nombre, pero Harry juró poder ver como sus ojos se cristalizaron ante eso, antes de acercarse al chico y abrazarlo, claro, después de arrebatarlo de los brazos de Tom.

—Pensé que te había perdido —susurró el vampiro con un leve ahogamiento en su voz.

Eso era muy raro, más las imágenes que empezaban a asaltar su mente, pero, sobre todo, el abrazo le daba un calor que nunca pudo reconocer. El calor de una familia.


	13. Trece

—Ya —siseó Tom antes de cargar a Harry en sus hombros, empezando a caminar sin importar las replicar de los otros.

—¡Tom! —chilló el menor removiéndose incómodo.

—Ya has pasado mucho tiempo con él.

—¡Severus! —rogó el menor, pero el ojinegro simplemente levantó una mano y se despidió de él con una sonrisa en los labios.

—¡Nos vemos luego! —se despidió el mayor tratando de ocultar la risa ante los celos de su líder.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que Severus se perdiera de vista, Harry también pudo notar cómo otros vampiros veían la escena con gracia... ¡Gracia! En su manada lo más seguro era que lo miraran con horror o se escondieran por si algo -Harry no sabe qué- llegara a pasar.

—Tom malo.

El nombrado sólo puso los ojos en blanco.

—Yo quería seguir con tío Sev.

Tom siguió caminando sin prestarle atención al licántropo.

—Toooooom...

Nada cambió después de decir el nombre del mayor.

—Tooooooooooooooom...

Misma acción.

—Toooooo...

—Llegamos —interrumpió el vampiro dejándolo en el piso.

Harry bufó ante eso y dio media vuelta para ver dónde lo había dejado y, cuando su vista se enfocó en un pequeño, pero hermoso lago, el ojiverde sólo pudo sonreír con admiración. En Gryffindor no había ningún lago, ni algo así de hermoso.

—Es... hermoso —suspiró sonriendo, mirando cómo las hadas parecía iluminar con más fulgor esa parte de Slytherin.

—¿Quieres meterte? —preguntó el mayor en su oído, susurrando con cariño en él.

—Paso. No me gusta mojarme, cuando me baño uso mucha energía en el proceso —informó sonriendo, anhelando por primera vez que su miedo se fuera, pero era algo que estaba en su sangre.

—Licántropos —comentó Tom con burla antes de levantar su mano y dirigirla hacia el menor—. Vamos, prometo que no te pasará nada.

—No creo que... ¡Tom Riddle! —gritó pataleando mientras que el nombrado lo llevaba aún con ropa puesta hacia el lago— ¡No! ¡Espera!... ¡Tom! —y, justo cuando el agua empezó a alcanzarlo, el ojiazul se sumergió, llevándose al cachorro con él.

El gritó no tardó en retumbar en el aire, asustando a algunas hadas. Harry salió a flote con el enorme deseo de ir hacia la protección que le ofrecía la orilla, pero había un problema: No sabía nadar.

—¿Le ha pasado algo, mi querida damisela?

—¡Sí, pedazo de colmilludo! ¡Me voy a morir!

Ante el insulto el vampiro soltó una carcajada, acercándose al menor para abrazarlo por la cintura y acercarle a su cuerpo. Harry abrazó con rapidez el cuello de Tom con sus brazos, para luego abrazar con su piernas la cintura de éste, quedando cuerpo y cuerpo completamente pegados.

—Esmeralda —el ojiverde levantó su mirada del agua y miró hacia el mayor antes de volver a ver el hermoso, pero mortal lago—. Esmeralda, mira mis ojos —Harry hizo lo pedido—. Todo estará bien, aquí estoy yo, ¿lo olvidas? Te cuidaré.

—No sé nadar —balbuceó.

—Te enseñaré —afirmó sonriendo.

Esa noche, después de ver los hermoso ojos zafiros de Tom, Harry perdió su más grande miedo.


	14. Catorce

—¡Vamos, Harry! —gritó James cuando su hijo esquivó con gracia el hechizo de uno de sus mejores aurores— ¡Así se hace!

El menor no entendía porqué lo ponía en un duelo contra a alguien que temblaba cuando estaba frente a él, pero no le dio importancia y sólo se dedicó a esquivar los hechizos que eran dirigidos a su persona, decidiendo que, si iba a perder el tiempo, mínimo se divertiría viendo los temblores del auror.

Ya habían pasado cuatro semanas desde el día que Tom le había invitado a Slytherin, y ésa no fue la última vez que visitó tan mágico lugar. Lo visitaba cada dos noches, y los vampiros lo habían aceptado como un más, ¡hasta había hecho un amigo! Draco Malfoy se había comportado muy bien con él desde que Severus les había presentado, fue una amistad instantánea. Draco sabía que había algo mal en él, pero aún así lo denominaba como algo "genial y asombroso". A Harry le gustaba estar ahí.

Se aburrió cuando pudo predecir los movimientos de su contrincante y, después de tumbarlo con un simple expelliarmus, se fue a su casa, oyendo las quejas aburridas de su padre.

Llegó a su casa y se metió a su habitación después de saludar a su mamá, quien lo recibió con un cálido abrazo. No tardó mucho en salir del baño y cambiarte para esperar la llegada de Tom en el marco de su ventana.

— _Esmeralda_ —oyó dentro de su mente, haciendo que una brillante sonrisa saliera de sus labios.

— _Mi Lord_ —bromeó sonriendo.

— _Cuidado con lo que dices, cachorro. Tu Alfa se enojará si se entera que me prefieres a mí_ —ronroneó con gusto en su voz. A Tom le encantaba que su Esmeralda le dijera así, y Harry lo sabía.

— _Yo creo que mi Alfa se enojará más porque Lord Voldemort está violando sus terrenos y que su propio hijo lo está apoyando._

 _—Mi pequeña Esmeralda_ —murmuró con cariño. Harry casi pudo sentir la caricia que Tom le hubiera regalado a su cabello—, _feliz cumpleaños_.

Harry sonrió, y sonrió de verdad. Dejando ver sus dientes, irradiando la luz que nunca pudo sacar de su cuerpo por miedo.

— _Es un honor que lo haya recordado, mi Lord._

 _—Nunca olvidaría el cumpleaños de mi Lady._

 _—¡Eh!_ —regañó haciendo un puchero— _Yo no soy tu Lady._

 _—Cierto, eres más como mi príncipe, mi brillante Esmeralda._

Harry puso los ojos en blanco sin borrar su sonrisa y, justo cuando iba a hablar, unos fuegos artificiales rojos iluminaron el cielo, causando alerta en los dos individuos.

— _Tom_... —llamó el menor mirando hacia atrás del nombrado— _Huye_.

Y, justo cuando el auror que se encontraba detrás del vampiro decidió lanzar un hechizo, Tom Riddle desapareció.


	15. Quince

—¿A dónde crees que vas? —preguntó James Potter desde el sillón de la sala, mientras leía El Profeta con tranquilidad.

Harry tragó saliva con discreción. Desde hace dos días que no sabía nada de Tom y se encontraba preocupado y -¿cómo dudarlo?- iba a ir a visitarlo.

—Voy a la tienda...

—Podemos decirle a Damian que nos traiga las cosas desde la tienda. Recuerda que no puedes salir —comentó su padre bajando el periódico y mirando a su hijo.

—Sólo voy por una varita de regaliz, no creo que sea muy peligroso salir por ellas...

—Lord Voldemort ha estado más de dos meses viniendo a Gryffindor sin que nadie se dé cuenta, ¿crees que no hay peligro? —gruñó su padre— Ah, ya entiendo, ¿será porque tú y el desgraciado son amigos?

—¿Estás diciendo que...?

—¡No quieras hacerme el estúpido, Harry! —gritó el ojicafé molesto— Te he estado vigilando, pero últimamente te has acercado mucho a él, ¡no puedo permitirlo!

—¡No ha hecho nada malo!

—¡Te ha estado desviando! ¡Se supone que debas ser quien traiga paz a la manada, no dejar que un vampiro te controle! —James ya se encontraba parado, cara a cara contra su hijo.

—¡¿Y quién dijo que yo quería conseguir paz?! —gruñó molesto— ¡Esta manada sólo me ha despreciado! ¡¿Por qué seré yo quien los salve?!

La casa se quedó callada después de esas palabra. Lily, quien acababa de bajar para ver porqué tanto ruido, miraba la escena con asombro, mientras que James se mordía la lengua ante lo dicho.

—Ellos no te desprecian, sólo... sólo no saben cómo demostrar su aprecio —comentó Lily tratando de apaciguar la discusión.

—He visto a madres darle amor a sus hijos, parejas mirándose con aprecio, amigos abrazándose... ¿y me estás diciendo que no saben demostrar amor? —siseó molesto— Desde que Sirius y Remus se fueron a no-sé-dónde pareciera que no hay alguien aquí que me aprecie de verdad.

—¿Qué dices de nosotros? —preguntó James— ¿Nos dirás que no te queremos?

—Mamá es de naturaleza amable, no podría decir algo de ella, pero de ti, padre —escupió la última palabra con enojo—, me tratas como si fuera el arma más poderosa de todo el mundo la cual estarías dispuesto a dañar con tan solo salvar a tu estúpida manada.

—¡Yo sí te quiero!

—¡Pues no es mi culpa que parezca lo contrario! —gritó el menor completamente molesto.

—¡No es mi culpa que me haya tocado un hijo tan estúpido! —gritó James al borde de la furia.

—¡James! —regañó Lily mirando al azabache menor con preocupación.

El nombrado colocó una mirada aterrorizada en su rostro al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho, su pequeño cachorro le estaba mirando con la cara llena de tristeza. Una tristeza que nunca había visto en los ojos del menor.

—Harry... No... Yo no...

—Está bien —interrumpió Harry dejando caer dos pequeñas gotas de sus ojos—, al final, yo no pedí nacer, ¿sabes? —esas palabras fueron suficientes para que los sollozos empezaran a escapar de su boca, y ni su mano tenía el poder de callarlos.

Salió de su casa corriendo, siendo perseguido por el mayor, pero sólo entrar entre los árboles se perdió de vista, mas eso no implicó que se detuvo. Harry no sabía a dónde iba, sólo quería irse de ahí, ¿de qué servía estar en una manada dónde ni tus padres te quieren? Negó con la cabeza.

Salió de los terrenos para seguir corriendo, debía encontrar un lugar donde fuera aceptado. Querido.

Oyó unos gritos atrás de él, pero no le dio importancia. Seguro era su padre.

—¡Eh! —ese grito se oyó cerca y, justo cuando iba a acelerar su velocidad para no ser atrapado, unos brazos le sujetaron la cintura.

Se removió de manera brusca, tratando de liberarse de los brazos que lo atrapaban. Dio media vuelta para soltar un golpe a su captor, pero éste simplemente le sujetó los brazos.

—Hey, Esmeralda, tranquilo —susurró. Harry sólo pudo aventarse al cuerpo ajeno para abrazarlo y sollozar en su hombro, ¿cómo es que Tom siempre estaba cuando lo necesitaba?—. Aquí estoy, mi Esmeralda —murmuró con voz suave mientras le acariciaba el cabello.


	16. Dieciséis

Pronto se encontró con un Severus Snape mirándolo preocupado mientras alejaba a Tom y lo abrazaba con cariño. Sí, en definitiva, los hombres lobo se equivocaban mucho al criticar a los vampiros.

—¿Qué pasó, cariño? —susurró su tío acariciándole el cabello con cariño, tratando de tranquilizar los sollozos que se escapaban de sus labios.

—Mi padre es un estúpido —susurró por lo bajo, dejándose consentir por el mayor.

—¿Tu padre? —preguntó Severus confundido— ¿Regulus está vivo?

—¿Regulus? —cuestionó el menor frunciendo el ceño.

—Sí, Regulus Arcturus Black —mencionó el ojinegro.

Harry se separó de él mirándolo confundido, las lágrimas deteniéndose ante el revoltijo que tenía en su mente.

—¿Arcturus?

—Así le decía tu madre —confirmó.

—¿Eileen?

—Sí, Eileen Glenn, una estupenda Alfa que terminó conociendo a Regulus. Eran mis mejores amigos —informó con cuidado, mirando los ojos confundidos del menor.

—No... No, no puede... No... Mis padre son Lily y James Potter, yo no... —balbuceó agarrando su cabeza para detener el dolor que ocasionaban tantos recuerdos.

Dio un paso hacia atrás y casi se cae si no fuera por los fuertes brazos de Tom, quien lo agarró de la cintura con delicadeza, pero luego dejar que se apoyara en su pecho en busca de apoyo.

—Lily y James no pueden tener hijos, la condición de Lily no les deja —dijo Severus mirando a Harry con preocupación—... Estás en la manada Gryffindor —Harry asintió—, ¿conoces a Albus Dumbledore?

—Era el antiguo Alfa —contestó Tom viendo como el pequeño cachorro se empezaba a sentar en una de las sillas del comedor de la casa de Severus—. Murió hace cuatro semanas.

—Harry —llamó Severus con seriedad, asustando al menor—, cuando tu madre te dejó a mi cargo era perseguida por Dumbledore, el mismo hombre que te separó de mí.

—¿Qué tratas de decir? —Harry empezaba a tener la mirada perdida, casi dolida.

—Albus Dumbledore siempre quiso hacerse con el poder de Gryffindor, y, después de varias pociones y experimentos con su sangre, consiguió tener cualidades de un licántropo, pero sin llegar a ser uno. Así llegó a sacar a tu madre de su propia manada, ganándose la confianza de los demás y, bueno, haciéndose con el poder —empezó a contar el pocionista, tomando asiento frente al menor mientras que su líder se recargaba en la pared del comedor.

—Dumbledore... ¿Dumbledore no era un licántropo? —cuestionó Harry empezando a balancearse con pesadez.

—Era un vampiro, después de matar a su hermana por accidente decidió irse de aquí y cambiarse el nombre a Albus Dumbledore. Era un asesino, pero la muerte de su hermana le dañó mucho...

—Grindelwald —comentó Tom abriendo los ojos sorprendido. Severus asintió—... En estos momentos me alegra que hubiera muerto.

—Luego llegó la profecía donde un niño iba a tomar el poder de la manada Gryffindor y la llevaría a la paz, un niño que sería uno de los híbridos más fuertes, capaz de reinar cualquiera territorio, pero sólo un vampiro era capaz de vencerlo. Dumbledore fue por tus padres y los mató, pero yo ya te tenía en mis brazos. Supongo que pensó que, si él te educaba, podría seguir en el poder —completó Severus recordando todos los sucesos.

—Pero... Dumbledore me avisó sobre el vampiro, él... Se estaba muriendo y lo hizo, ¿por qué? —cuestionó el joven.

—Para tener tu confianza —contestó Tom empezando a relacionar todo—, así no desconfiarías de él.

—¡Pero se estaba muriendo! —gritó a murmullos el menor, negando con su cabeza, no sabía si se negaba a creer la información o si su cabeza no podía creer el no haber matado al anciano antes de tiempo.

—Harry, eres especial —Severus puso su mano en el hombro del menor para darle su fiel apoyo antes de seguir hablando—: Siempre fuiste un prodigio en la curación, cuando eras niño te curabas solo, me salvaste la vida un par de ocasiones, cuando algún experimento no salía bien... Tal vez quería que lo curaras.

—Pero lo hice... Hice todo lo que pude, gasté mucha energía tratando de curarlo —balbuceó por segunda vez en el día.

—Tal vez debes querer hacerlo con todo tu corazón —comentó Tom mirando al azabache—. Puedo deducir que curabas a Severus porque lo querías mucho, lo querías contigo. Con Grindelwald era diferente, lo hacías con obligación, ¿cuántas veces me dijiste que lo odiabas?

—Pero... pero... —Harry negó, era mucha información en tan poco tiempo.

Tom sostuvo al menor cuando éste cerró los ojos, quedando inconsciente. Los dos hombres se miraron antes de volver a mirar al joven, era claro que lo cuidarían con su vida.


End file.
